Suzune's legend Adventure
by Bunnymon
Summary: suzune is a tipical middle school student who holds the power of the fire god, luna and Suzune have been friends since pre-school. but what happends when the power of the legend of the moon comes and takes Luna away, will Suzune be able to save Luna! R
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymon:......*sneeking*...... *whispers* hi this is my first story ever. i'm bunnymon, bunny for short. i'm hiding from kazune. you see i have suzune with me and it's waaaaaay past his bed time but i need him for my story. say hi Suzune.

Suzune: *whispers* hewo evwybody.

Bunnymon: ok now that was cute!

Suzune: shhh... papa's coming. *hides*

Bunnymon: great. *hides*.... *whispers* i do not own kamichama karin...... i only own three of my characters....*hides while kazune walks by*....... *whispers softly* this is the intro so Review if you want....

Suzune: *whispers* enjoy... *hides*

* * *

"By the light of the moon, to the waters of the sea, while the sun shines in the light blue sky, the legendary Goddess of life will be born. She comands the waters of healing, she controles the sun of faith, her kindness brings joy to all those around her, even to the coldness of mens hearts. she knows all, she helps all. and now she says good night my little god it's time for bed."

"aww mama one more story i'm not tired" said the little boy.

" no suzune it's time for bed, you know how your father gets." the woman said.

"awwww...." Suzune said.

"is he in bed yet Karin?" the said women turned around at her husband.

"not yet kazune-kun he wants another story." karin said. he just nod and sat next to karin on suzunes bed.

"ok one more then its off to bed." kazune said. "deal."

"deal!" suzune laughed. "make it about a prince papa."

"ok.... once apon a time there lived a prince named Suzune Kujyo ( **A/N: **did i spell that right?D8 i think so) now this prince was told by his gardians that he must find a bride or they will hand it over to Prince Suzune's arch enemy Taku Kerasuma (** A/N: **O.O umm... ok from here on out if there is any miss spelling on the last names just know i don't know how to spell the last names! ) and so Prince Suzune agreed and started his journey. over the past few days he met a girl younger then him her hair was as white as the moon, her eyes was of shade of water blue, her voice was as gentle as the wind, they got to know each other and as time flew bye he fell in love with her."

"ewwww..." suzune said his parents laughed at his remark.

"be nice sweety" karin said "continue"

" Suzune waited for the right moment to tell her who he was and he asked her how she felt about him, truth be told she loved him too. on their way back to the castle Taku came and attacked the prince and his bride to be and kidnapped the girl. so Prince suzune went to rescue her, Taku and Suzune had a fearce battle and suzune won and so Suzune and he bride returned home."

" Kazune-kun he's asleep. lets go to bed." karin whispered.

"ok... and they live happily ever after... The end." Kazune said both him and Karin kissed suzune good night and went to bed.

* * *

Bunnymon: well review. owww Kazune let go of my ear!

Kazune: no it's your fault suzune will be late for his first day of pre-school.

Bunnymon: gomene.

Suzune: stay tuned for more Suzune's legend adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnymon: Hello again verybody! i'm back!

Suzune: me too! me too!

Bunnymon:you are just too adorable suzune!

Suzune: Mama says that too. *blushes*

Bunnymon: R&R ppl ^_^

* * *

(((((BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG))))

"Suzune time for school!"

" i'm coming mom!!" i said as i ran out my door.

"finally... Suzune you sure love getting up in the mornings" my mom said, over in the corner of my eye my dad was reading the news paper... again.

"looking for interesting news again pop!" i smirked when he glared at me.

"be nice to your father Suzune-Kun." i turned to the voice and i saw my best friend Luna Nikaro. her white hair was her most strangest feature she had, her blue eyes glowed above everything eles. i haven't seen luna since she moved to china for three years and now she's back, i'm glad... wait why am i glad?

"yea yea, luna lets go were late... race ya!" i ran out the door i knew she would be right behind me. she's the fastes track runner on our team. she ran right past me when we turned the corner until luna bumped into Mika Nishkerie ( **A/N: **it's micchi's kid... his last name is hard...) my cousin.

"Hello Luna-Chan, Suzune-Chan." she said. i glared at her she knew i hated it when she put chan after my name espesualy in front of Luna... wait why did i care. i notest luna had the giggles.

"hey Mika-Chan! what's up." she said.

"oh i'm just walking to school i'm meating Kito and kiki Sakuria, at the gates." she smiled

"ahhh i see.... you just can't wait to see Kito-kun." luna giggled, i just chuckled at the thought my cousin falling for my dad's best friends kid. oh god i can't wait for the wedding!

"L-Luna-chan!" she blushed a bright red we knew she liked kito since 2nd grade. we laughed and said we see her later because we had 4 minutes to get to school.

"ok you guys i'll see you later... bye!" and with that she ran off i then notes that luna was up a head .

"come on slow poke i'll win if you don't hurry up!" she yelled!

"cheater! no head starts!" i yelled she was so introuble... boy today was going to be one hell of a day!

we got to the school in the nick of time. all through out the day i was trying to hang out with luna more because i haven't seen her in years, but i kept getting tackled by the girls and by Raina Kuga. (**A/N:** O.O didn't see that coming) i've always notes that when i was in 4th grade that luna and Raina fought more then my father and Mr. Kerasuma did. Raina grabbed a hold of my arm like usual and we walked to lunch.

~Luna's prov~

as i was walking to lunch i notes Suzune-kun was with Raina-san... RAINA!!! damn that witch she's holding onto him... *sigh* why do i care, Suzune-kun would never like me the way i like him. sometimes i just wish he would like me the way i like him. suzune-kun saw me and waved. i waved back, what could i do? just then Taku Kerasuma came up to me. he's been friends with suzune since 2nd grade.

" hey Nikaro-san, whats wrong jealous of Raina." he smirked at me, he teases me all the time. you know what i wanted to hit him so bad i had to bite my toung.

"shut up Kerasuma-san" i playfully glared at him. "or do you want to get kicked in the jaw!"

" ohhh i'm so scared! he said pretending to tremble in fear. i picked up my suitcase amd chased him all over the school! finally, Suzune-kun, Mika-chan, Kito-kun and kiki-chan grabbed me and held me back from using Kerasuma-san as a punching bag! While everyone was holding me down i cound't stop hearing the laugh i loved more then anything in the world. Suzune-kun was laughing while helping the others. his laugh calmed me down then we all started laughing. the bell rang i was going tobe late for class. so i got up draged Suzune-kun and Kiki-chan to Math class.

* * *

Bunnymon: well that's it for this chapter.

Suzune: R&R this chappy. *giggles*

Bunyymon: HE"S SOOOOO CUTE!!!! XD

Suzune: stay tuned for more of Suzune's legend adventure.


End file.
